Daddy's little girl
by Tuliharja
Summary: A drabble collection about the famous Kenpachi and his little girl. Also, let's add in the 11th Division's nannies, little pink demon's club, and let's not forgot Ichi and Byakkun! Read and review!
1. Dominatrix

Title: _Daddy's little girl_

Author: _______Tuliharja_

Summary: _A drabble collection about the famous Kenpachi and his little girl. Also, let's add in the 11th Division's nannies, little pink demon's club, and let's not forgot Ichi and Byakkun!_

Disclaimer: _____BLEACH belongs to Tite Kubo. I'm merely just writing fan fiction about it._

Author's note:_ I've always adored Kenpachi's and Yachiru's father-daughter-like relationship, so I wanted write about that and their daily life bunch of one-shots! Time and place vary, not to mention none of these will be connected to other ones. I hope you'll enjoy these! Thanks for Sunny betaing this._

* * *

**I. Dominatrix**

Zaraki Kenpachi never listened. He rarely obeyed the rules, if at all and he lived the way he pleased. He was strong and he knew it. Nothing could stop him and no one could tell him what to do. (Not even the Old Man, even if he would have tried.)

But there was one person who Kenpachi would let dominate him fully. And that person was his lieutenant Kusajishi Yachiru, the little pink-haired girl. For her, Kenpachi would have brought the moon from the sky or bought a whole candy store. More likely the candy store, because who liked cheese? After all, everyone knew moon was made of cheese. Or so Yachiru had told him.


	2. Matching outfis

**II. Matching outfis**

In the World of the Living neither Yachiru nor Kenpachi went unnoticed while they were wearing their gigais. It wasn't because Yachiru was still on Kenpachi's back, holding his shoulder at all times, or the fact that Kenpachi had his somewhat crazy smile which reminded people somewhat of a psychopath.

No, it was because Kenpachi wore a leather jacket, pants and boots while Yachiru had dressed up into a gothic Lolita-style. While the pair's styles didn't exactly meet each other's, no one had enough guts to tell that to them, mainly because they seemed so dangerous together. Yet, the duo themselves didn't know that little fact. Yachiru just thought it would be nice if Ken-chan would dress up into black clothes like she had, to match up with her.


	3. Silent night

**III. ****Silent night**

It was clear night and the sky was dark blue, like velvet. Not even a single star was on its canvas as Kenpachi rushed across his Division's yard.

The darkness wasn't too bad, as the result of the dull lights of torches placed here and there. Yet, the big man wished today had been a little bit darker and the sky wouldn't have been that clear. He hoped the sky would've been filled with storm clouds, lightning flashing and a terrible rain. He wished the atmosphere of his Division wouldn't have been so sleepy, even if it was the middle of the night. That the Division would've been full of noise and shouts, maybe even the occasional cursing.

As the Eleven Division's man finally reached the front of one shoji door, he prepared himself before opening the shoji. And there, near of night lamp was a bed and in it a small girl. A girl whose cheeks were unusually pale and a wet rag had been placed on top of her forehead. Silently, Kenpachi walked up next to Yachiru's bed, taking her small hand into his. The small hand felt sticky and somewhat still so cold.

"Hang on there, Yachiru."


	4. Tea party

**IV. Tea party**

Byakuya hadn't any idea how he had gotten himself into this situation. Yet, there he was, sitting with perfect zen-position and sipping tea with stuffed animals. It was bizarre and absolutely ridiculous that he, the Kuchiki clan's head, had to keep company for the little pink haired girl. A girl, better known as Kusajishi Yachiru, who had decided today was the perfect day to have a tea party.

At first Byakuya had been slightly pleasant when Yachiru had suggested a tea party. It had seemed the little girl was finally maturing and becoming a real lady. So, of course he had accepted her suggestion. How foolish he had been. The girl had made Byakuya prepare all snacks, tea and such, while she invited the guests. Guests who were mostly stuffed animals.

"Ichi! Ichi! Can you hand me the milk?" Yachiru chirped, her tone high as said person handled her milk.

And if the stuffed animals hadn't been enough bad, Yachiru also had to invite Kurosaki Ichigo.


	5. Paperwork

**V. Paperwork**

"Ken-chan, Ken-chan, Ken-chan!" Yachiru shouted as she rushed up to Kenpachi, quickly climbing on top of his lap, grabbing his torn haori collar. She looked with her large brown eyes with a surprising seriousness at him, making Kenpachi wonder what she could want.

"What is it Yachiru?"

"Can you help me with something?" The pink-haired girl asked, still looking at him quite seriously.

"I should do the paperwork. Old Man said I've delayed it already who-knows-how-long…" Kenpachi answered lamely, looking away and wishing he could just destroy the stupid paperwork.

Yachiru looked down, pouting slightly as she said: "Ken-chan…"

Seeing his daughter-like lieutenant sad, Kenpachi sighed.

"Well, it won't matter if it gets delayed a little bit more, I suppose," Kenpachi finally stated, smirking now as Yachiru looked up at him and hugged him.

"Thank you Ken-chan!" as she then jumped down, gesturing him to follow her.

The captain glanced one last time at the paperwork before exiting his office, following Yachiru smirking as he could see Yachiru's big smile on her face. The paperwork could always wait.


	6. Red

**VI. Red**

Blood was everywhere. Dripping from the trees, pooling on the ground, turning the green a dirty shade of brown. It seemed like it was covering every inch of the world; casting it into a redness that didn't seem possible.

The different shades of red started to mix as more blood ran, bright red to muddy crimson and changing as light as pink.

A wide smile was playing on small girl's lips as she gazed up to a much taller man who grinned back at her maniacally. It was almost cute how they gazed at each other, happy and excited, adrenaline still fresh inside their veins as they turned to face their massacre. Their serene manner seemed out of place on the bloody battleground even before the girl's voice broke the false silence that had descended around them.

"Oh! Look Ken-chan! There is still more!" she chirped happily, looking into Kenpachi's eye as his smirk widened.

"Let's go get them, Yachiru."


	7. Eye patch

**VII. Eye patch**

The little pink haired girl slowly approached the captain's private rooms. It was awfully silent in the shadowed corridor, the only sound being her soft footsteps.

The wooden floors beneath her creaked as she eventually stopped before a door. Slowly, almost hesitatingly, she lifted her hand to touch the dull doorknob, and turned it. A loud, audible crack was heard as the door opened to reveal the empty bedroom.

Yachiru's brown eyes scanned the familiar bedroom, searching, hoping, but nothing was there…except one familiar item. Her eyes grew slightly as she saw it before she quickly rushed over to the bed snatching the eye patch from the bed into her hand. There wasn't any mistake about who it belonged to or what it meant when its owner had left it behind him.

"…Ken-chan…"

Tears appeared in her eyes only to drop as she blinked her eyes sadly, as the small girl's lips trembled.


	8. Mirror

**VIII. Mirror**

Smiling at his reflection, Yumichika turned his head from side to side to see his profile better. It was really hard to choose, he couldn't decide if the view to the left or right was more perfect because really, he was the definition of perfect. No, beyond perfect. Sighing, Yumichika flipped his hair, winking to the mirror.

"It's so hard to be me..." The ravenette muttered, sighing as he finally decided his left side was better. On second thought, maybe the right one was better after all...

Sighing once again, Yumichika pursed his lips as it was getting a little bit stressful to decide which side was more perfect.

"Yun-yun! What'cha doing?" a chirpy voice suddenly called right next to his ear. This action caused the fifth seat to drop his precious pocket mirror onto floor, startled by the sudden voice.

"Awww! You broke your mirror Yun-yun. You know what they say about breaking a mirror don't you?" Yachiru asked in a rhetorical question, all innocently as she skipped to the door, giggling madly as she left.

Horrified, Yumichika looked after the little pink demon, known as his lieutenant.


	9. Worry

**IX. Worry**

Sometimes Zaraki Kenpachi could be really deep. In those rare moments of his he would think about Yachiru and the way he had raised her. Should he have placed within his division a woman? Because even though Yumichika was known for his weird habits, which certainly weren't that manly, he was still a man. Or at least his papers read as such.

But the thing which would make Kenpachi worry slightly in moments like those was the fact that Yachiru really didn't have female role model. She was after all a little girl and would eventually grow into a full woman in someday.

"Excuse me; Zaraki-taichou...is Kusajishi-fukutaichou already ready to come with us?"

"Yeah! The SWA meeting should start soon and we need our taichou!"

But all of Kenpachi's worries were thrown out of the window when he was reminded of just how far his little girl had gotten already.


	10. Hair-clip

**X. Hair-clip**

Frowning cutely at her image, Yachiru shook her head. Huffing, she slammed open her room's door and stomped outside of the Division to SWA's headquarters. In there, the small girl glanced at all the other females, her frown deepening.

"Eh? What is it Yachiru?" Rangiku asked as the small girl took her seat at the table, crossing her arms.

"I want to change!" she stated with a clear voice of annoyance, making everybody in her presence to blink.

"Um, taichou…" Nanao started, giving a worried look to others before turning to the candy-haired girl once again. "What do you mean by that?"

"Everything is changing, so I want to change to! Ken-chan even got rid of his bells, it's time to change!" Yachiru carried on, slamming her hands on top of the table. "It's time to get new looks!"

Most of the women either sighed or sweat dropped, while Rangiku let out a squeal.

"This will be so much fun!" she squealed, obviously thrilled to take the small girl on a shopping spree, which would end up in lots of new dresses and not for Yachiru herself.

Shaking her head, Nanao walked up to Yachiru. Brushing her hair that she had styled slightly to the her right side of face, she looked down to Yachiru.

"Maybe you could start with simple hair-clip or something?" she suggested, crashing Rangiku's shopping dreams.

Blinking her eyes, the small girl let out a brilliant smile.

"Thanks Nanao!" She chirped, before going on her way, obviously going to get a new hair-clip.

"Mou, Nanao…you realize she will ask Zaraki-taichou advice for that, won't you?" the strawberry blonde asked as Nanao pushed up her glasses.

"How bad a hair-clip suggestion could he come up with?" the other woman shot back, not knowing this time that Rangiku was actually correct. Because when the next day came, Yachiru had two crossed bones as a hair-clip in her hair, smiling brightly. No one dared to ask her where exactly she had got that hair-clip.


End file.
